Hit The Road Jack
by ScandalousSal
Summary: Annie is feeling blue and decides to skip class to avoid Kat. In her wanderings she runs across a certain someone who knows just how to cheer her up.


The sun was headed down towards the horizon by the time Antimony made it to the train station. A single cloud moved off across the great blue emptiness, as though it had somewhere to be and was running late. For some reason, when she walked to the train station after lunch, she hesitated. She hadn't felt like getting on, because she knew that at the other end of the journey she would have to talk to Kat, and it would be too awkward. Instead she could put their inevitable meeting off another few hours. It meant ditching class, but Antimony was past the point of caring about her grades, which were pretty bad in any case.

So instead of boarding like all the others, she had held back, bending down to pretend to tie her shoe. The clutch of students moved past her like a stream rushes past a rock. Not one of them turned to remind her that she was going to miss the train.

_Figures- _She thought. _Who would want to help the ice queen?_

The next train was going the opposite direction, far out into the industrial sector. There was no one on it. There were a lot of things like that in the Court, especially farther out. Trains with no passengers. Buildings with no occupants. Row after row of streets, completely empty. A few months ago she would have considered this a curiosity to be investigated, but now it simply annoyed her.

_I don't belong here anyway. Nobody likes me except Kat, and now she likes Paz more. Coyote was right. I belong in the forest._

This thought stuck with her as the next stop flashed by, and then another and another. At last she remembered that she had to press the button to get it to stop. When the train finally came to a halt and the doors opened, she didn't recognize the place at all. Still, she was not about to go back.

Her feet carried her down the steps almost automatically, her mind preoccupied with other things. Factory fronts loomed on either side. Occasionally she spotted a robot out of the corner of her eye, but besides them she was alone.

Alone, save for one thing...

It was a tingling sensation, and directional. As she had trained with Jones and Coyote she had begun to sense currents in the ether- ambient movements that betrayed a presence as splashes in the water betray a fish. It was coming from somewhere behind her. She stopped in the middle of the street, closed her eyes, and slipped gently out of her body. Her projection swiveled, eyes scanning everywhere, but there was nothing there. In the forest life pulsated from every surface and every direction, so much so that she could see wavering patches where people and animals had stood a moment ago, but in the court most everything was manifested in shades of grey, and the currents were weak.

She continued walking for a short distance further, and then stopped again.

This time she had heard something. Anger bubbled deep inside her. Who in the bloody hell was following her and why wouldn't they leave her alone like she so clearly wanted to be!?

She spun around and, seeing a figure standing in the street behind her, unleashed a torrent of fire at it. Before the flames even reached them, the figure contracted it's legs and jumped a seemingly impossible height to avoid them. He, for Antimony realized at once who it was, floated back down rather gracefully, a characteristic wry smile attached to his face.

"You ought to be more careful where you turn on your flamethrower, love."

"Jack! What are you doing out here?" Antimony said.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied. "Or, instead, we could not ask each other any prying questions and sit up on the roof and drink brandy."

The question caught her by surprise, but before she could say no the idea grew on her.

"That... actually sounds nice." She said, looking up to where he was pointing, "But how are we going to get up there?"

Before she could protest, Jack threw his arms around her waist and jumped.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" She screamed as they sped upwards.

For a single terrifying second she was convinced the sky was going to keep rushing up at them until they floated away into space, but a moment later their momentum had petered out and they landed gently on top of one of the concrete roofs that housed the factory.

"Ow." Jack said, cupping his ear. "Did you really have to scream?"

"Warn me before you do that next time!" Antimony said, still a little breathless.

She looked around and saw that someone had placed a bench and a few cheap beach chairs in a semicircle. They went and sat, Jack taking a deep swig from a flask which he then passed to her. Antimony had never had a drink of human liquor before, but she wasn't one to seem like a rookie, so she tried to take a larger gulp than Jack, just to show him who was boss.

She got it down okay, but was wracked by coughing. It was just as unpalatable as the Anywn's firewater. Jack gently took the flask back and gave her a few hearty pats on the back for moral support.

"Thank you." She said once she could speak again.

"You looked like you needed a pick-me-up. What's on your mind, Carver?"

She could already feel the warmth spreading through her, from her stomach up to the top of her head and the tips of her toes. It was delightful. She felt some of that awful weight of brooding lift from her shoulders. For once, she decided to open up. There was only so long you could be the ice queen.

"My best friend is kissing another girl."

"I was wondering when you'd find out about Kat."

Antimony whipped around so fast it almost cricked her neck.

"You mean all of you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know who you mean by "all of you", but I'm the only one who knows this, besides you of course... and Paz."

"You've been spying on them, have you?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." Jack said. "It's clear as day to anyone who cares to look, but most people don't."

There was a long silence.

Fingers of dusk were reaching across the sky, and the haze from the smokestacks gave it a blood-red hue that seemed to get more intense by the moment.

"So?" Antimony said, at last.

"So I think you shouldn't worry." Jack said, his voice calm and soothing. "Kat is still going to be your best friend, no matter what."

"I know..." Antimony said, "and I know it's jealous and petty, but she just... won't have as much time for me anymore."

Jack shrugged.

"I hate to be cliche, but that's how life goes sometimes. Kat is allowed to kiss whoever she wants, and so are you."

As the last words of this sentence entered her ear and registered with her brain, a mad idea took form... Before she could stop herself she was putting it into action.

"Really?" She said, her voice suddenly full of a coy curiosity, "I can kiss anyone you say?"

She turned and leaned on the arm of Jack's chair so that their faces were only a few inches apart, their eyes locked. He was watching her a little wairily, but he did not move away.

"Anyone, yeah." Jack replied, with just the slightest hint of nervousness.

It was too late to turn back. In another instant she had bridged the gap and their lips collided.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes and met her in the middle. Initially he had had reservations about Antimony. She struck him as having deep, unresolved emotional issues, but when she was this desperate and this much of a looker he couldn't pass it up without kicking himself later. In the heat of the moment, his conscience had no trouble with it.

As he kissed her back he reached out his arms and guided her towards him until she sat crossways on his lap. It was not the most natural position in the world, but at this moment he could not care less. Her skin was so incredibly soft and warm... and her hair! Everything about her was wonderful, even her smell. It was one of those evenings that Jack wished could stretch on into infinity. Just the both of them

Something wet interrupted this thought. Something that was trying to make it's way into his mouth. It suddenly occurred to him what Antimony was doing.

_Bloody hell... _he thought, _she's slipping ME the tongue? This lass is nuts! ...and I like it._

He had figured that when he got his first french kiss from a girl he would be bragging to any friend who would listen, but now that it was happening... he didn't want anyone to know. Not a soul. This was their secret, and theirs alone.

Antimony gently rested her hand on his groin for support, and he couldn't help himself. Antimony clearly felt this because she broke away from the kiss and glanced down. A devious smile turned up the corners of her lips. She grabbed his manhood through the cloth and cupped it, causing him to groan out loud.

"Jeeeeesus Carver... you're a real tease, you know that?"

Instead of replying, Antimony slid off his lap and shimmied down his legs to kneel on the cement in front of him. Her thin, delicate fingers had quickly unzipped him.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I got a few tips from a friend in the forest." She said, hooking her thumb in the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down to let his erection spring free.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." Annie replied, looking up into his eyes with a self-satisfied smile. "What's the matter Jack? Afraid you'll fall head over heels for me?"

"I think it's already too late for th-aaaaaaaaaooooohhhh my god..."

His words were swept away by an involuntary groan as Annie's lips engulfed the head of his cock. She wasn't lying about getting tips. That much was certain. Her mouth was incredibly wet and warm, and he had to stare up at the sky and think of Birmingham United because he knew if he looked down at that red haired head bobbing up and down he would loose everything.

As it was, it didn't take him very long.

He clenched the edge of his chair as Antimony sped up, making little smacking noises each time she reached the head.

"Uuuhhh..." Jack moaned, unable to restrain himself. "Ooooh that's it..."

In another second he was over the hump- past the point of no return. It was a dozy, quite unlike any orgasm he'd had yet. His whole body tensed up, his back arching slightly. His hands jumped up from the armrests of the chair and grasped Annie's head, holding it in place while his cock twitched inside her mouth. A long, low hiss whistled through his teeth as an incredible tingling feeling shot through his lower body.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

Then it was over, and he was floating back down to earth on a cushion of cloud. He looked down to find Antimony pulling a sopping wet hand out of her knickers. She grinned fiercely and licked her lips. She had gotten it all, save for a big globule that had dripped out the corner of her mouth and fallen onto her blouse. She looked at it pensively as Jack fastened his trousers back up.

"Well." He said after a moment, because there didn't seem to be anything else to say.

"Well indeed." Said Antimony.

"Do you, uh- want to do that again sometime, maybe?"

"Of course!" She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't let it go to your head, but I rather fancy you."

"I-I think I fancy you as well." Jack said, with uncharacteristic hesitance.

"What happened to Zimmy?" Annie teased, poking him in the ribs.

Jack got to his feet and shrugged.

"Some things just weren't meant to be, I suppose."

The sun had almost set completely now, and a chilly wind was beginning to whistle between the forest of pipes, beams and smokestacks. Jack spared a glance at his watch. Had it really only been fifteen minutes? It seemed more like hours as he replayed it in his head.

"Shall we get heading back?"

This time it was Antimony's turn to put her arms around him.

"Yes, I think we shall. Just let me down more gently this time please."


End file.
